Forgivness
by Kazters
Summary: A one shot Mac/Will Fic set after the greater fool. my first time writing a fic


Mackenzie was sat on her sofa, legs tucked under her body, holding a large glass of wine. It had been quite a week; if she was honest it had been quite a year, but the past few weeks had taken their toll. With will almost dying last week she struggled to get the image of his bloodied body out of her mind. The things she had found out about him during that time, that he was on antidepressants she was sure there was more to that than just the "Greater Fool" article and Brian but she was in a position with will to push it, she couldn't even get him to tell her what the rest of the voicemail message said.

Then today she had finally told Will it was her in the audience in North Western, she really thought he was going to kiss her his hands where so close to her face his face so close to hers and yet he just pulled a will and went off on one of his rants his brain melting. Mac took a large sip of her wine, the prospect of Will kissing her was something she had hoped since she came to work on Newsnight, but things seemed to always go from good to bad without a moment's hesitation. But the day's events had left Mac feeling empty and lost, perhaps Will really didn't love her anymore or if he did as a friend not a lover. At the thought of this a single tear escaped from Macs eyes she couldn't live without the hope that Will still wanted her she wiped the tear away.

More wine was needed; Mac drained the glass and walked over to her kitchen to get more when there was a knock at the door. She took her newly filled up glass to the door didn't even look to see who was there and opened the door.

"Hi Mac" it was Will standing in her doorway a bottle of rose wine in his hand. He handed the wine to her "here brought you this i know how you like girly wine" Mackenzie opened her door to let Will in to the apartment. She didn't speak she didn't know why Will was here and there was to many potential reasons.

"You ok?" asked Will looking like he was guessing what she was thinking

"Been a long week" said Mac taking another sip of wine still holding the bottle will gave her

"Got any scotch?" will asked eyeing up her glass.

Mac walked over to her kitchen and opened her cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker this was Wills favourite and poured some into a glass got some ice from the freezer and handed Will the glass.

Why is this so awkward thought Mackenzie she and Will have been alone hundreds of times in the past year and a bit and it wasn't like this.

"So i thought that i might owe you an apology"

"For today?"

"No Mac, there is some things you need to know about what's been going on with me lately."

"Why now?"

"I was on my way home with Lonny and i realised the place i needed to be was here with you telling you this" said Will

Mac felt a small fire growing in her tummy was this hope the flames were filling her inside with warmth.

"Are you ok?" said Mac indicating that Will should sit down.

Will sat and took a sip of his drink Mac really knew him well this was an unopened bottle she didn't drink Scotch she must have bought this for him.

"Billy?"

"No Mac im not and i haven't been for a while, i have been in therapy for the past few months trying to deal with some things"

"That's nothing new for you Will you have been in therapy before, and the antidepressants" said Mac looking intently

" I have been on them for a few months now, but Mac one of the reasons i have been in therapy was to learn how to manage my feelings about you and i working so close together, about how i treat you. "

"Oh" Mac didn't know what to say

"Ive learnt the reason i can't forgive you for Brian is that you didn't just cheat on me you betrayed me and after my father"

"You can't" said Mac sadly here eyes stinging with tears that she was struggling to stop pouring down her face, this was not how she wanted Will to feel. She felt like Will had just slapped her.

"Mac I" Will began seeing instantly the effect his words had on her.

"No its fine" said Mac draining her wine and standing up to go over to the kitchen for more. When she got to the counter she placed both her hands on it and put her weight on it trying to steady herself. It didn't work dry sobs came out instead. She knew she had hurt will but not this deeply and not that involved him comparing her to his father.

She felt arms go around her and pull her round.

"Mac im not telling you this to hurt you, you have taken everything i have thrown at you including bringing Brian back into your life, but i need you to understand how i feel and have been feeling, we can't ever hope to move forward without looking back" Said Will as he wiped a tear from Macs face.

"I can't tell you how sorry i am for what happened with Brian, Will i .." Mac sobbed more tears coming, she was heartbroken, those words from Will had shredded her heart

"I know you are Mac and that means more than you could ever know and i can see in you that you would do anything to make it up to me, but it isn't like you were late for a date or forgot our anniversary, you slept with someone else multiple times"

"I did, and if i could go back i would will, I would"

"I know"

" I have worked like 30 feet from the life I could have had with you Billy do you know how hard that has been and seeing you with other women" sobbed Mac

"I know and I could have been nicer about it to be honest, i have felt like I needed to physically punish you whether intentionally or not i have been doing so much longer than i needed to."

Mac gulped Will still had his arms around her, it was comforting

But i have hope Mac that things can start getting better from now on."

"You think?"

Will placed his hands on Mac's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her wet lips. Mackenzie was so shocked she didn't know what to do, she didn't kiss back, she hadn't been expecting this.

"Oh I have misjudged this" asked Will pulling away giving Mac a searching look

"No, just caught me off guard" said Mac pulling Will into another kiss that involved her having to go onto her tip toes to reach him. Will kissed back passionately it was almost as if he was getting something out that he had been longing to say, this kiss was over a year's worth of love, hate, affection and unsaid things.

"Will?"

"Yeah" he replied his lips caressing Macs lips

"What did the voicemail say"

"This" and will kissed her

END


End file.
